


you can't keep Eliot out of it

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-14
Updated: 2006-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't keep Eliot out of it

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-HBP  
> A/N: Prompt was "boys on the beach".  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Remus walked along the beach with his trousers rolled and thought of Prufrock and of Sirius. Always of Sirius. They had been boys on this beach together, sandy and radiant. There had been salt kisses and the dewy curved sides of ale bottles on sunburns and each day had been tide-washed into brightness.

The memories had been so vivid. Now they were fading like watercolours, two boys nestled in the sand on the overstretched canvas of memory, and Remus, no artist, had lost his model to time and tide and a strange breeze in a still room.


End file.
